No vuelvas a decir que me odias
by Half-Alive Potato
Summary: Jean y Eren reciben como castigo limpiar el establo y pasa lo que tiene que pasar. Porque es verdad que la noche nos vuelve más vulnerables y propensos a mostrar nuestros verdaderos deseos y sentimientos. M por sexo explícito,no voy a mentirles.


Hola, les traigo un fic JeanEren que hice para el cumpleaños de mi hermosa partner~ Cabe aclarar que es mi primer fic lemon.

No vuelvas a decir que me odias

Jean una vez más miró con recelo la mano que Eren le tendía, negándose a tomarla. Era muy orgulloso y haber perdido contra su "rival" dos veces en el día había dañado su orgullo de forma irremediable. Por su parte, el ojiverde sonreía triunfante, estaba claro que se estaba burlando de él con aquella actuación de persona amable.

El castaño se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, ignorando por completo el gesto de Eren.

—Es la sexta vez en la semana que te dejo en el suelo, Jean, así nunca entrarás a la Policía Militar –Le dijo Eren con el ceño levemente fruncido y la sombra de una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Para hacerla peor, sus dedos jugaban distraídamente con el cuchillo de madera que segundos antes estaba en posesión de Jean.

Jean lo miró con furia. Tal vez Eren no lo conocía bien, pero si sabía como hacerlo enfadar.

—Mira quien me lo dice, tal vez tú deberías pedirle a Mikasa que te deje algunas presas, ella no estará para ti toda la vida —Dijo mientras observaba con deleite como esa pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia se borraba del rostro del más bajo como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

Jean también sabía como molerle la paciencia a Eren.

— ¡Eso no es problema tuyo, idiota! –Estalló Eren.

— ¡No durarás ni un día en la Legión de Reconocimiento!

Ambos chicos habían otra vez llegado al punto en el que estaban parados, a escasos centímetros uno del otro, mirándose con toda la furia que eran capaces de sentir, cada uno de ellos pensando quien daría el primer golpe.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Jean tomó a Eren del cuello de la chaqueta y este otro de la parte delantera de la camisa.

— ¡Kirschtein! ¡Jaeger!

Ninguno de ellos advirtió la presencia de Keith Shardis hasta que oyeron la potente voz del hombre cerca de sus oídos. Se volvieron a mirarlo al mismo tiempo, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Lentamente, Eren soltó a Jean y este hizo lo mismo antes de arreglarse instintivamente la camisa. Se dirigieron una mirada rápida y acto seguido hicieron el saludo militar. El temor que los cadetes sentían por Shardis no tenía nombre.

— ¿Tengo acaso que repetirles que aprendan a comportase como humanos, escorias?! –Les gritó, mirando fijamente a cada uno de ellos— ¡¿Acaso esto es una guardería para niños pequeños?!

—No, señor –Se apresuró a decir Jean, consiguiendo que Eren lo mirara de reojo.

— ¡Cállese, Kirschtein! Están aquí para volverse fuertes, dejar de ser unos inútiles y, tal vez, conseguir no ser comidos por los titanes –Continuó, un tanto más calmado pero aún con esa mirada severa— Que no se repita por nada del mundo, sino habrá consecuencias no muy gratas para ustedes dos.

— ¡Entendido! –Se apresuraron a decir ambos.

Shardis se volteó y Jean y Eren pudieron ver que un pequeño público se había formado alrededor de los tres. Entre ellos estaban Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Connie y Sasha, estos últimos nunca se perdían ese tipo de riñas. A los demás parecía no importarles, ya que Jean y Eren peleaban tan seguido por estupideces que ya se había vuelto rutina. La rutina termina por aburrir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa misma noche, los cadetes se encontraban cenando. La disposición de las mesas casi nunca variaba, aunque en aquel último año algunos se habían abierto más y hecho nuevos amigos. Eren se encontraba sentado en su lugar usual, entre Armin y Mikasa, su hermana adoptiva y su amigo de la infancia. Enfrente de ellos estaban Sasha, Connie y Thomas.

Para desgracia de ambos, la mesa donde se encontraba Eren y en la que estaba sentado Jean, estaban enfrentadas, y ambos podían verse las caras. Aprovechando eso, ambos se metieron en una guerra de miradas cargadas de furia, la cual, esta vez, había empezado Eren.

Muchos podían llegar a pensar que su rivalidad tenía motivos importantes y justificados para ambos, pero en realidad no era tan así. Jean tan solo estaba celoso por la atención que Mikasa le daba a su hermano y Eren simplemente no podía creer que Jean fuera tan egoísta y, en su opinión, ignorante. Dos personas sin duda no podían discutir tanto por problemas tan pequeños que ya habían quedado en el pasado. Sin duda había algo más. Todos probablemente ya se habían dado cuenta, excepto Jean y Eren.

—Eren –Dijo Mikasa de repente, tirando levemente de la camisa de su hermano— Déjalo ya. Discutir con alguien tan distinto a ti es en vano.

Eren dirigió su atención a la chica por unos segundos, solo para mirarla algo confuso. Mikasa tenía razón, pero Eren consideraba que últimamente se estaba metiendo demasiado en sus asuntos, como si todavía tuvieran diez años.

—Mikasa…no es asunto tuyo. Déjame –Masculló el chico apretando los puños y dándole una furiosa mordida a su hogaza de pan— Jean necesita que lo pongan en su lugar, es un idiota.

—Mikasa tiene razón, Eren –Le dijo Armin, clavando sus enormes ojos azules en su amigo. — No pueden seguir peleando así como dos niños. Parte del objetivo del entrenamiento es crecer como persona ¿No crees?

—Déjame, Armin ¿Acaso tengo que repetirte lo que le dije a Mikasa? A propósito…—Sonrió de lado— Creo que no lo hice tan mal hoy.

Sus amigos se quedaron callados, sabían que Eren siempre había sido un cabeza dura y que no iban a hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no ahora por lo menos. Eren, por su parte, se limitó a terminar de comer su cena, pero aún así, se rehusaba a perder contra Jean en aquella guerra de miradas.

—Eren –Lo llamó Jean una vez que creyó que era suficiente. Dejó la cuchara en su plato y se puso de pie, caminado hacia donde estaba sentado el moreno. — ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Y tal vez andaba en busca de una buena pelea, diciéndose a si mismo que esta vez lograría vencer a Eren

Eren se limpió la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano y se puso también de pie.

— ¿Problema yo? ¿Contigo? No lo creo, no te creas que eres tan importante en mi vida como para eso.

— ¿Ah si? Pues yo creo que si lo soy –Dijo el castaño, mirando fijo al ojiverde.

—Bueno si, cuando necesito a alguien a quien vencer en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es bueno tenerte ¿Sabes? –Eren lo miró de las misma forma, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Esa que Jean tanto odiaba.

El aludido se enfureció en menos de cinco segundos. Era extremadamente orgulloso y competitivo y que su rival mencionara que era mejor que él en algo, porque lo era, sacaba lo peor de sí. Tomó a Eren de la camisa tal como había hecho esa misma tarde

— ¡¿Por qué no te callas?! –Gritó sin dejar de mirar fijamente al ojiverde.

— ¡Porque TU no te callas! –Respondió Eren en el mismo tono de voz.

— ¡Eres un maldito cabeza dura, Jaeger! ¿Por qué no te coces la boca con algo y ya?

Apenas Jean terminó de hablar, Eren lo había golpeado en el medio de la cara. El castaño retrocedió inmediatamente para llevar una mano a su nariz y boca. Su nariz sangraba un poco y al parecer tenía una pequeña herida en el labio. Pero nada de eso se comparaba a su orgullo herido.

— No sabes cuánto te odio, maldito cobarde.

— ¡Ya verás, idiota!

Alzó también el puño, dispuesto a romperle la nariz ahí mismo.

— ¡¿Pueden explicarme que mierda está pasando aquí?! –Una voz que venía desde la puerta.

Jean bajó el puño y automáticamente llevó una mano a su nariz, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Eren. Keith Shardis avanzó entre las mesas hasta llegar a donde ambos chicos estaban parados.

—Él empezó –dijeron Jean y Eren al unísono, señalando al otro con un dedo.

—No me importa quién empezó –dijo el hombre, mirando primero a Jean y luego a Eren. Al parecer no parecía darse cuenta de la herida de Jean, o tal vez no le importaba en lo más mínimo. — Les dije que habría consecuencias, pero ustedes dos nunca escuchan. Lo sé. Espero que me escuchen ahora cuando les diga que en lugar de ir a dormir limpiarán el establo de los superiores.

—Pero...—Musitó Eren.

—Sin peros. Quiero que todo esté limpio mañana por la mañana.

Inmediatamente se pudo escuchar un murmullo generalizado y ambos chicos se miraron como si hubieran acabado de darles una sentencia de muerte. Pero ninguno de los dos se animó a decir nada más, solo iban a hacerla peor.

—…Si, señor –masculló Jean con los labios apretados.

Eren solo se limitó a fulminar a su compañero con la mirada hasta que Shardis se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

—Mira en la que nos metimos por tu culpa –murmuró Jean, alejándose de Eren y volviendo a su mesa.

Los demás también volvieron de a poco a sus mesas para continuar con la comida. El resto de la cena pasó sin que ellos dos se hablaran o se dirigieran palabra alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas más tarde todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones preparándose para dormir, con excepción de Eren y Jean, quienes caminaban a paso lento hacia el establo como dos condenados a muerte.

— ¿Sabes? No me incomoda limpiar el establo, sino que me molesta si estás tú y tus hermanos ahí conmigo –Masculló Eren. Abrió la puerta del establo antes de dirigirle una rápida mirada a Jean.

Este frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo dices como si yo quisiera hacerlo contigo, idiota suicida.

Eren entró al establo seguido de Jean, quién llevaba dos rastrillos para acomodar el heno. Para su fortuna el establo donde descansaban los caballos de los superiores no era un lugar muy grande, ya que como mucho habría cinco caballos. Eren calculó que tendrían por lo menos dos horas de trabajo duro.

—Empecemos, quiero irme a dormir. —dijo Jean.

Le arrojó uno de los rastrillos a Eren, quién lo atrapó al vuelo sin mucha dificultad.

—Empieza por aquel lado, yo empezaré por aquí –ordenó el más bajo. Jean estuvo a punto de cuestionarlo, pero no tenía energías para iniciar otra pelea.

Se limitó a asentir y a caminar al extremo opuesto del establo. De dos en dos, tomó a los caballos por las bridas y se los llevó afuera del establo. Eren por su parte comenzó a rastrillar el estiércol que se había juntado entre medio del heno. No era una tarea muy difícil, pero los dos sabían muy bien que les quitaría unas valiosas dos horas de sueño a las que echarían de menos al día siguiente.

Al volver a entrar Jean al establo y tomar su rastrillo, hizo una pequeña mueca al ver que Eren lo estaba sujetando mal. No era que le importara, pero una parte de él necesitaba reprochárselo. O tal vez solo necesitaba llenar ese silencio incómodo que los envolvía. Pero por supuesto que eso no lo sabía.

—Lo estás haciendo mal, inútil –Le quitó el rastrillo de la mano y lo puso al revés, comenzando a juntar los excrementos de caballo y la mugre de manera más rápida.

Eren vio con asombro como de la forma en que usaba Jean el rastrillo podía hacerse el trabajo en la mitad del tiempo.

—No me jodas–Le quitó el rastrillo de un manotazo y continuó con su tarea.

Jean por su parte tomó el suyo y fue a limpiar su propio rincón del establo. El día había sido relativamente caluroso, pero ahora de noche la temperatura había descendido en picada y ni Jean ni Eren se habían dado cuenta como para coger un abrigo después de cenar. Para hacerla peor, el viento se colaba por la puerta abierta para dedicarse a congelar sus manos y meterse debajo de sus ropas.

—Este frío es una mierda –Exclamó Eren mientras Jean levantaba una montaña de estiércol con una pala para depositarla en una carretilla.

— ¿Intentas sacarme algo de conversación? –Preguntó el castaño, algo sarcástico. Siempre se ponía a la defensiva cuando se trataba de Eren, aunque fuera un comentario más bien "amable".

—No, estoy pidiendo un abrazo –Respondió el otro con el mismo nivel de sarcasmo. De toda formas se lo quedó mirando de reojo, secretamente quería ver la reacción del ojimiel.

—Claro, porque seguro nadie te abraza hace años –Apenas terminó de hablar, supo que había sido demasiado cruel.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Eren, quién tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y se limitaba a arrinconar el heno sucio en un lugar específico. En ese momento Jean se sintió la peor mierda del mundo. Se tratara de Eren o no, debía aprender a tener más cuidado al hacer esas "bromas" considerando que gran parte de sus compañeros ya no tenían familia.

Sin saber que hacer para remediarlo, dio dos pasos hacia adelante y posó una mano en el hombro de Eren. El moreno podía ser su rival, pero tenía corazón y, a pesar de que él dijera lo contrario, jamás había llegado a odiarlo. Había hasta veces que lo consideraba un tipo bastante valiente y apasionado, y muy idiota por supuesto.

—Déjame –Escupió este con voz seca.

—Lo siento…—Masculló Jean en voz baja, tragándose todo su orgullo ¿Dónde se había visto eso? Él pidiéndole disculpas a Eren.

—No pasa nada…se que estás lleno de rencor porque te hice mierda más de cinco veces esta semana –Eren alzó la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres callarte?

—No me callo una mierda –El más bajo se plantó frente a Jean con las manos en sus caderas, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisita de suficiencia.

Jean se sorprendió un poco al percatarse de que Eren había dejado de trabajar por completo y había dejado su rastrillo apoyado contra un cubo de heno. Definitivamente se había aburrido de limpiar y estaba usando lo que tenía a su alcance para "entretenerse".

—Espera… ¿No te puso mal lo que te dije? –Jean estaba confundido.

Eren se puso serio y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la caída del Muro María, y ya se había acostumbrado a las pesadillas recurrentes y noches sin sueño.

— ¿Y bien, Kirschtein? Sigo esperando mi abrazo. —Extendió los brazos y frunció un poco el ceño, como si quisiera descargar la furia contenida en un abrazo.

—Sigue soñando –Jean volteó el rostro para volver a su tarea, pero algo lo detuvo.

Eren lo había agarrado de la parte frontal de su camisa como él había hecho esa misma tarde, pero no con violencia, sino que parecía ser solo para sujetarlo. Para que no se fuera.

Jean se detuvo en seco, con la vista fija en el suelo y las manos enrojecidas por el frío aferradas con fuerza al rastrillo metálico. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que temía voltear para ver a Eren y descubrir la verdadera razón de por qué no quería que se alejara de él.

Tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, y lo hizo lentamente. Apenas levantó la vista volvió a sorprenderse ¿Acaso dejaría de hacerlo? Sus miradas se encontraron.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos largos segundos. Pero no de forma romántica, para nada, más bien cada uno estaba midiendo al otro. Intentando predecir su próximo movimiento como si estuvieran jugando una partida de ajedrez.

Finalmente Jean ladeó levemente su cabeza, estudiando con cautela el rostro de Eren. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en eso que ni se habían percatado de la poca distancia que había entre sus labios. Eren podía sentir la nerviosa respiración de Jean y viceversa.

No tuvo que pensarlo, no fue una decisión, simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante para juntar sus labios con los de Jean. No se podría decir que fue un beso, más bien un torpe roce de labios, típico de un adolescente inexperto.

La primera reacción de Jean fue abrir los ojos de par en par y trastabillar un poco. ¿Por qué Eren lo estaba besando? O más bien, intentándolo. No supo por qué, pero instintivamente separó sus labios y capturó suavemente los de Eren entre los suyos. Jean tenía más experiencia en eso que Eren, pero estaba bastante lejos de ser un experto. De todas formas decidió continuar con el beso, tomando a Eren suavemente por la mejilla y moviendo sus labios contra los suyos. A pesar de que fuera Eren, tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo, por su casi inexistente reputación de besar bien.

El puño de Eren seguía cerrado con fuerza en torno a la camisa de su compañero. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus mejillas estaban decoradas con un intenso sonrojo. Pero aún así no se separó de él.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos chicos se separaron, los dos con la confusión impresa en sus rostros. Volvieron a mirarse, sin entender bien que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Jean, alzando una ceja e intentando mantener su rostro impenetrable.

—…Un beso –Murmuró Eren, desviando la mirada y encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

Jean asintió, como si todavía no lo hubiese asimilado para nada.

—Lo sé, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. —Susurró algo nervioso, sin saber bien por qué había dicho eso.

Eren frunció el ceño y sonrió. Era una sonrisa entre pícara y burlona. Se acercó a Jean y, todavía sujetándolo con fuerza e la camisa, volvió a besarlo.

Esta vez fue un beso más intenso y apasionado, al cual Jean no pudo resistirse. Llevó ambas manos a la cintura del más bajo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Eren aprovechó la confusión del castaño para introducir su lengua en su boca entreabierta y así profundizar más el beso.

Más que un beso es era una batalla en la que intervenían sus labios, sus lenguas y ellos mismos peleando por dominar al contrario. Incluso así no iban a dejar de competir.

Perdiendo por completo la cordura, Eren se puso levemente de puntitas para pasar ambos brazos por el cuello de Jean; lo que no pasó desapercibido para este, quien soltó una pequeña risita contra los labios del moreno.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían pasado de ignorarse completamente a eso, pero ambos concordaban en que eso no terminaba ahí.

Separaron sus labios para mirarse. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latiendo desbocados. Eso no había estado para nada mal, pero ninguno de los dos iba a admitirlo por completo.

Una pequeña sonrisa torcida se hizo presente en los labios de Jean, pero no habló. Y eso a Eren lo inquietó un poco.

— ¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó segundos después, cuando ya no podía más con la intriga.

La sonrisa de Jean se ensanchó lentamente y clavó sus ojos en los de Eren.

—Estaba pensando que…podríamos sacar buen provecho de este "castigo". Hacerlo un poco más agradable ¿No te parece?

Eso solo sirvió para aumentar la confusión de Eren.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó con cierto grado de inocencia.

—A terminar lo que empezamos. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. No es muy…gratificante para uno como persona ¿Sabes?

—Cállate de una vez –Masculló Eren entre fastidiado y avergonzado.

Tiró un poco de la camisa de Jean y lo obligó acercarse a él para volver a juntar sus labios de manera violenta, como si en vez de besarlo se lo estuviera devorando.

—…Tengo frío –Murmuró Eren contra los labios de Jean, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa con su mano libre y metiendo sus manos congeladas debajo de esta. Las presionó contra su cálida piel, soltando un suave suspiro.

Un pequeño quejido salió de los labios de Jean, pero no se apartó. Si no que, en venganza, metió sus manos dentro de los pantalones de Eren, sintiendo como este daba un pequeño saltito.

—Yo también…—Sonrió con satisfacción.

Una vez que sus manos ganaron un poco más de calor, Eren volvió a su tarea de desabotonar la camisa del más alto. Le costó un poco debido a los nervios y al frio que no tardó en volver a entumecer sus dedos, pero al cabo de unos segundos pudo quitársela, dejándola caer detrás de ellos.

Jean se estremeció de frío y Eren le dedicó una sonrisa de lado. Al parecer eso se había vuelto un extraño y competitivo juego. Las manos del más alto se dirigieron a la camiseta del ojiverde y comenzó a tirar con fuerza de esta hacia arriba para removerla, arrojándola a algún lugar que luego se ocuparían de buscar.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso entre desesperado y torpe mientras que sus manos se movían inquietas e inexpertas por sus torsos desnudos.

—Eren…

— ¿Qué, Jean…?

Las manos de Eren se detuvieron sobre el cinturón de Jean, tirando un poco de la hebilla para forcejear un poco con este. Sus manos rozaron por accidente el considerable bulto que se había ya formado debajo de los pantalones del más alto y sus mejillas adquirieron un furioso color rojo. No dejó que esto lo acobardara, ya que le saldría caro luego, y bajó sus pantalones hasta la altura de sus rodillas, deseando de verdad que sus manos no le fallaran.

—Parece que tuvieras miedo de que alguien nos esté mirando –Observó Jean al notar la lentitud con la que Eren bajaba sus pantalones. — Nadie más aquí va saber de esto. Somos tú y yo. Bájalos de una puta vez…

Eren maldijo por lo bajo a Jean. Sabía que el muy maldito iba a encontrar una forma de humillarlo.

— ¿Por qué tú no bajas los míos? –Escupió con cierta amargura, enarcando una ceja.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y llevó sus manos a las caderas del otro, tomando sus pantalones y su ropa interior entre sus dedos y bajándolos de un solo tirón hasta las rodillas.

— ¡Mierda! –Se quejó Eren, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ligeramente debido al frío.

—Wow, sí que eres débil –El tono de Jean pareció un tanto monótono, casi desinteresado.

Pero al parecer no lo estaba, porque, sin dejarle a Eren ni dos segundos para poder acostumbrarse al aire frío, lo tomó de la cintura y lo arrastró con él hacia una pila considerable de heno. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par al adivinar las intenciones de Jean; y se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándose si no sería demasiado incómodo, en lugar de resistirse a hacerlo ahí mismo.

Jean se sentó sobre le heno y dio una suave palmadita sobre su regazo, indicándole a Eren que se sentara. Este lo hizo casi sin dudar, llevando ambas manos al cuello del castaño y plantándole un beso en los labios. No, no era tan incómodo.

—Mhm…veo que no tienes planeado echarte atrás –Murmuró Jean contra sus labios, recorriendo la poca distancia que había entre estos y su mentón.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? –Preguntó Eren con un deje de fastidio.

De todas formas no podía fingir estar enojado por mucho más tiempo. Los besos que Jean repartía en su rostro y su mentón no podían compararse a nada de lo que había sentido en toda su corta vida.

— ¿…Porque no me soportas? –Intentó adivinar el ojimiel, finalmente llegando a su cuello y dedicándose a besar cada centímetro de su tersa piel. Actuar como si ya hubiera hecho eso varias veces en verdad no era muy difícil. Solo se trataba de dar la cantidad exacta de besos en los lugares adecuados. Porque la verdad era que jamás le había dado un beso en alguna zona que quedara debajo del mentón a nadie.

—Por eso mismo no pienso echarme atrás, idiota –Eren apretó los dientes, sintiendo por primera vez la necesidad de gemir. Pero logró matarla al instante.

Jean no respondió. Se esperaba una respuesta así por parte de Eren y además su boca estaba demasiado ocupada explorando el cuello del otro muchacho. Así pasaron unos cuantos segundos. Jean animándose a ir cada vez más abajo, besando sus hombros y sus clavículas; y Eren intentando reprimir unos suaves pero audibles gemidos que muchas veces se terminaban escapando de sus labios entreabiertos.

— ¿…Eren? –Susurró Jean al cabo de un rato.

Eren frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué?

—Si te pidiera que…—Un beso en su pecho—…me ayudaras ahí abajo con tu boca…—Una suave caricia en su abdomen bajo— ¿…Lo harías?

Eren, reaciamente ensimismado con sus besos y caricias, tardó en asimilar lo que Jean le había pedido. Pero se sonrojó hasta las orejas al momento de entenderlo y digerirlo.

—No.

Una pequeña mueca se formó en los labios del castaño y levantó la cabeza para morder su cuello con fuerza.

—Eres un maldito egoísta. –Separó sus labios y dientes de su piel y lamió un poco la herida, seguro de que en ese mismo lugar nacería un cardenal. Sonrió un poco y se dedicó a morder su cuello repetidas veces. Eran mordidas pequeñas, pero se notarían bien al día siguiente y Eren no se salvaría del interrogatorio.

Eren soltó finalmente un quejido de dolor, acompañado de un pequeño gemido, y apartó a Jean de un manotazo.

—Lo haré. Pero sólo para que dejes de comerme vivo.

De todas formas la pequeña venganza de Jean ya era irreversible.

El moreno se bajó del regazo de Jean, y, con el rostro ardiéndole de vergüenza y humillación, se arrodilló sobre el duro suelo. Extendió su mano algo temblorosa hacia la ropa interior del contrario, dispuesto a bajarla con la misma determinación con la que este lo había dejado prácticamente desnudo hacia unos minutos. Y lo logró. Sus manos no le temblaron cuando Jean abrió las piernas. Ni siquiera al levantar la vista y ver su enorme sonrisa que expresaba una mezcla de burla y satisfacción.

Sintió una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo al dejar al descubierto la enorme erección de su compañero, y en verdad por unos pocos segundos estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo. Pero no lo hizo. Sentía que estaba frente a un verdadero reto, que eso no era más que parte de "entrenamiento". Lo observó con algo de inseguridad por unos largos segundos, en el fondo agradecido con Jean por no apurarlo o reírse de él.

Finalmente se armó de valor y dirigió una mano a uno de los lados de su pene, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría su brazo y explotaba dentro de su cuerpo. Lo acarició lentamente con sus dedos, probándolo tímidamente y preparándose para lo que vendría después. Si de mera cuestión de tacto se tratara, no era muy distinto a tocarse él mismo.

Intentando no hacer ningún tipo de contacto visual con Jean, inclinó su cabeza hacia su erección y, con los ojos cerrados, le dio una rápida lamida en la punta. Antes de hacerlo siempre lo había visto como algo que no podía ser descripto con otra palabra que no fuera asqueroso. Pero no lo era. O eso parecía. Intentó una vez más, cerrando su mano con firmeza alrededor del pene de Jean y capturando la punta de este entre sus labios. Todo esto con los ojos cerrados y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía.

No era asqueroso. Incluso era casi…agradable.

— ¡Mgh! M-mueve tu boca…

La voz de Jean lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Casi había olvidado que se trataba de él. De todas formas le hizo caso, retirando su boca y lamiendo uno de los lados del pene con un poco más de seguridad. Después de separarse y esperar unos segundos, terminó por engullirlo casi por completo con su boca, haciendo algunos ruiditos involuntarios con su garganta. Acto seguido empezó a mover enérgicamente su cabeza para adelante y atrás, haciéndole caso a las súplicas apenas audibles de Jean y arrancándole unos cuantos gemidos y grititos. Definitivamente eso valía la pena.

Se estremeció un poco al sentir los largos dedos del otro deslizarse por su cuero cabelludo y tomar sus cabellos con fuerza. Los sostuvo así por alrededor de un minuto que fue eterno para Eren, y luego apartó su cabeza de su pene.

—No quiero correrme ahora…—Se justificó ante la mirada cargada de confusión y desconcierto de Eren.

Eren finalmente asintió y pasó el dorso de su mano por su boca para eliminar un poco de saliva y líquido pre seminal que había quedado en sus labios. Entonces fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro del castaño.

Jean era muy atractivo, y Eren había dejado de dudarlo hace tiempo aunque no fueran ni siquiera amigos. Pero esta vez a Eren Jean le parecía mucho más hermoso, mil veces más hermoso que de costumbre. Para describirlo brevemente, sus mejillas estaban algo enrojecidas, pero no mucho, sólo lo justo para parecer un poco acalorado y su frente y su sien presentaban unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor que completaban su imagen. Sus ojos también se veían diferentes cuando estaban encendidos de esa forma por la lujuria y la pasión del momento.

Entonces Eren no pudo más que caer y regresar al regazo del otro chico, rodeando su cintura con sus dos piernas y su cuello con sus brazos. Este lo recibió gustoso entre sus brazos, tomándolo por la cintura con firmeza y apoyando su rostro en su hombro para dejar un reguero de besos en este y a lo largo de su cuello. En esa perfecta posición, sus intimidades rozaban constantemente, era maravilloso.

Y ahí fue cuando sucedió.

Eren echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, mordiéndose un poco el labio, gimió el nombre de Jean.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para el joven de ojos color miel, quién dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Eren con sorpresa y un extraño tipo de alegría creciendo en su interior. Mantuvieron un poderoso contacto visual hasta que el chico de cabellos oscuros desvío la mirada.

—Eren…

— ¿Qué esperas? Ha-hazme tuyo de una puta vez. Te deseo, Jean...

Esta vez la sorpresa de Jean fue tan grande que no pudo encontrar las palabras para responderle. Eren le había demostrado con sus acciones y gestos que lo quería dentro suyo, pero jamás pensó que se lo diría así. Eren solía ser directo y bastante impulsivo, pero su orgullo era más grande y poderoso que los mismos titanes.

No le respondió, simplemente llevó su mano a su mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue un beso lento, tal vez casi tierno. Pero duró pocos segundos, porque Eren, deseoso de más, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Jean y profundizó el beso. Claro que el otro no se negó.

Eren estaba entre ansioso y asustado, y Jean podía sentirlo. Sin dejar de mover su boca contra la del ojiverde, comenzó a acariciar su espalda desde los hombros hasta lo largo de su columna. Finalmente llevó dos de sus dedos hacia su entrada y la acarició con lentitud, logrando que Eren moviera un poco sus caderas y soltara un suave gemido.

De verdad que Jean no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer eso, pero sabía que era necesario un poco de preparación antes de la penetración. Introdujo sus dedos juntos, arrancándole a Eren un gritito.

—Shh, tranquilo…

Jean se mordió el labio, comenzando a mover sus dedos dentro del otro. Separándolos un poco y volviéndolos a juntas para luego volver a separarlos. Todo con un ritmo constante pero cuidadoso. Ni él sabía por qué estaba siendo tan cuidadoso. Terminó por añadir un tercer dedo, el cual le costó un poco más introducir. A todo esto Eren movió las caderas con más fuerza, eso ya era algo incómodo y a la vez aburrido para él.

Por esta razón decidió dar el siguiente paso. Se separó un poco de Jean y levantó sus caderas, mirando su erección con un deje de desconfianza.

—No vas a hacerme mierda ¿Verdad? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y un hilito de voz.

—No…

—Promételo.

—Eren, eso depende de ti. Solo…no te sientes de una…

—Tsk, como si fuera a hacerlo.

Se acomodó mejor sobre el castaño, fijando sus rodillas sobre el heno y tomando con firmeza los hombros de Jean. Clavó sus ojos en los del otro, intentando encontrar en ellos la seguridad para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y terminar de convencerse de esto.

Jean también lo miró a los ojos, y esto hizo que una cálida y reconfortante sensación se apoderara del cuerpo de Eren. No esperó mucho más tiempo, no lo necesitaba. Tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza los dientes para acercar lentamente su entrada al pene de Jean.

Se estremeció de placer al sentir esa zona sensible rozar la punta, enterrando sus uñas en la piel de Jean y arrancándole un gemido a este también. Jean moría de ganas de decirle que se apurara, que se sentara de una buena vez sobre su erección y se uniera a él. Pero él bien sabía que no podía hacer eso. Él también se sentiría igual que Eren de estar en su lugar ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por Eren?

—M-mh... ¡Jean! —Soltó Eren al sentarse suavemente sobre él.

Su rostro se crispó por completo y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Eso dolía, en verdad dolía. Las manos de Jean se deslizaron hacia su cintura para tomarla con firmeza, acariciando lentamente su piel con la yema de sus dedos. No quería presionarlo, o por lo menos no directamente.

Para ayudar a disipar el dolor, Eren movió un poco las caderas, haciendo que Jean se introdujera cada vez más profundamente dentro suyo ¿Quién mierda le había dicho a él que el sexo era placentero? Hundió sus uñas con más fuerza en la piel de Jean, arañando hombros y espalda.

—Mierda, ten cuidado —Se quejó el más alto.

En respuesta, Eren chasqueó la lengua. El dolor de un par de arañazos no se comparaban para nada con el que Eren estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se abrazó con fuerza a Jean, finalmente dejando caer sus caderas y sentándose por completo sobre él. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y escondió su rostro en el hombro ajeno para no dejarlas ver.

Jean llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos de Eren y enterró sus dedos en estos, acariciándolos suavemente. Tal vez le gustaban sus espesos y suaves cabellos, o tal vez sólo lo hacía para intentar aliviar su dolor. Quién sabe.

El dolor finalmente dejó de ser insoportable y comenzó a transformarse lentamente en un placer casi inimaginable para Eren. Se permitió abrir los ojos y dejar un suave e involuntario beso sobre el hombro desnudo de su compañero.

—Muévete un poco…-Murmuró Jean en el oído de Eren, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo sus caricias.

El aludido se separó un poco y volvió a elevarse sin separarse por completo de Jean. Se detuvo por unos segundos hasta que sus piernas cedieron y volvió a dejarse caer sobre su regazo, soltando una pequeña exclamación.

— ¡Mierda, Eren! —Jean hundió sus dedos en la piel de sus caderas. — Eren…

Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de Eren. Era más que nada de satisfacción, porque Jean había caído de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, se estaban entregando el uno al otro.

Eren levantó la cabeza y volvió a rodear el cuello de Jean con sus brazos, mostrándole su sonrisa y dejando que este lo tomara del rostro y volviera a besarlo. Se besaron apasionadamente, olvidándose por esos momentos de sus preocupaciones más importantes. En ese momento eran solo ellos dos, y nada más importaba ni para Jean ni para Eren.

Con este sentimiento presente en sus corazones, hicieron caso omiso a su orgullo y se dejaron llevar por completo.

Jean deslizó una mano por el pecho del contrario, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus zonas bajas. Acarició su erección con su mano, considerando que este también necesitaba algo de "atención". Eren volvió a gemir su nombre, ya no le importaba más nada. La mano de Jean masajeó con cuidado su pene, frotando rápidamente la punta con su pulgar.

Incapaz de poder controlarse, Eren se mordió el labio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración agitada y su inestable ritmo cardíaco. Los labios de Jean se separaron repentinamente de los suyos y volvieron a instalarse en su cuello.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —Repetía Eren constantemente, con cada beso que Jean le daba.

Este mismo no se quedaba atrás, gimiendo con satisfacción el nombre del ojiverde en respuesta a cada uno de sus movimientos, por más mínimos que fueran.

Jean fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo luego de un fuerte estremecimiento producido por una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sin dudas jamás había sentido algo parecido. No era para nada parecido a como se lo habían contado, sino que mucho mejor. Sin más liberó su esencia dentro de Eren.

— ¡Mgh, Jean!

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par al sentir el cálido semen de Jean dentro de su cuerpo y un extraño escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal al completo. Apretó con fuerza los hombros de Jean, arqueando la espalda y juntando su abdomen con el ajeno. Era extraño. En ese momento estaban tan conectados que Eren podía jurar que podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados del corazón del castaño en perfecta sincronía con los suyos. Porque ¿Quién dijo que sólo el amor y el miedo podían hacer a un corazón latir de esa forma?

No tardó en correrse segundos después sobre la mano de Jean, quién lejos de quejarse, continuó acariciando su pene como si nada.

Volvieron a mirarse, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas en parte por el acto, pero también parecía que recién hubiesen caído en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Jean limpió su mano en el heno de forma disimulada y le dedicó una sonrisa a Eren, quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Este se rió de manera nerviosa y, soltando un último gemido, levantó sus caderas para separarse de Jean.

El castaño llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar, atrayendo el rostro de Eren al de él. Fue un beso un tanto lento y cansado, pero tierno a la vez. Cuando se separaron Eren le sonrió y se levantó para vestirse.

—Me gustó. –Murmuró Jean mientras lo observaba subirse los pantalones.

—Más te valía ¿No? –El tono de voz de Eren era casi divertido.

—Podría tranquilamente haberme no gustado…

Jean se levanto e hizo lo mismo que Eren, abrochando su cinturón. Encontró su camisa a unos pocos pasos del bloque de heno para ponérsela. A todo esto Eren estaba casi completamente vestido, acomodándose las botas. Se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

—Me pregunto por qué esto es visto como una cosa tan prohibida... —Susurró Eren.

— ¿El sexo en si o el sexo entre hombres?

—Los dos…No es nada malo, es más, yo lo clasificaría como bueno ¿Acaso los que dicen que está mal nunca lo hicieron?

Jean se rió.

—Seguro que no.

Una vez Jean terminó con las botas, se puso de pie para tomar su chaqueta y ponérsela, procediendo a acomodar su cabello y salir del establo.

—Jean…—Eren lo llamó, levantándose y acercándose a él mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

El otro se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

— ¿Aquí, mañana al caer la noche?

Jean esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado y, para el agrado de Eren, asintió.

—Cuenta con ello, Jaeger. Pero no vuelvas a decir que me odias —Su sonrisa se ensanchó, volviéndose casi burlona.

Le dirigió una última mirada a Eren y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse del establo.


End file.
